


Tell me you’ll be different.

by Doll_of_art



Category: All Time Low, Andy Black - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doll_of_art/pseuds/Doll_of_art
Summary: He was my everything thing… and now he’s gone. He left. When he said he wouldn’t. Now all I have is his memory.





	1. Not again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So this is my first story on Ao3 and I’m hoping to keep to this. It is a jalex. (Main ship) but the other ships you see will be later in the story with their friends.

He was my everything thing… and now he’s gone. He left. When he said he wouldn’t. Now all I have is his memory. He made me that promise. But he broke it. Now they’re sending me away. Again. Another foster home. Another life thay say. But things won’t change. They never do. But I keep my mouth shut.

 

I don’t ask questions. I never get an answer anyways. My caseworker tries her best. But there is only so much she can do. But maybe I’ll get out. But that depends on if I survive till I’m eighteen. And being 15 doesn’t help.

 

I hear them yell for me. It’s time to go. I want to stay. I don’t want to move. The cuts hurt. But the pain is what makes me feel. They get louder yelling my name but I don’t respond. I just watch the squirrel out side my window envying it. 

 

She barges in looking pissed. Not like it matters. She’s  already giving me up. I look down as she pulls me up and I let her drag me down the stairs as he throws profanity’s my way. 

 

And just like that im gone. Just another memory soon to be forgotten in the world. 


	2. No, not now!

The car ride was painful. I hated every minute of it. It was quiet. It was long. I had nothing with me but a few shirts, some underwear, my sketch book, a few pencils, a pen, and my fuzzy hoodie.

 

I sat there. In the black seat. With a red bag. In a white car. On a black worn-out street. In the middle of cottonswab no where. I look to the left. A woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun on the back of head. Staring at the road. I look ahead of me. Road. Road. Road. Not a single car on this pinecone of a road. Then to the right. GREEN! Like bam mofo. The amount of green hits like a TRUCK.

 

I wish I knew where I was going. I wish she tell me. I need her to talk. I need sound. It’s driving me insane. I can’t take it. My head hurts and my chest feels like it’s  collapsing  Tears start falling down my face. My heart speeds up. I’m   Hyperventilating . No not now. Not in the car. I started rocking in my seat and she notices. Things start getting blurry. Every thing closing in. Help. Someone help. And everything goes black. 


	3. It’s me

I blinked a few times. Then a few times more. And then some more. I don’t know this place. Have I been kidnapped? Then I remember. The anxiety. Crap. I don’t have my meds. I left them there. I can’t go back. Not with her. 

 

I slowly turn my head. I’m In a hospital? It can’t have been that bad? I climb out of the bed feeling a little off. Like I’ve been here before. I see the red-tan chairs on the wall the fake green plant in the corner. The bed was in the middle of the room. The very mid- wait. That’s wrong. The bed was against the wall. The door was wood and there wasn’t a window. I turn back around and the chairs and plant are gone. 

 

The bed is bloody. It’s red. I walk up to not realizing how far away I was standing. Doctors came running in with some boy. He has chestnut colored hair. Like mine. Hes lying his stomach facing away from me.

 

i walk closer suddenly intrigued. I want to see his face. Slowly around I go. I stop. I’m staring at myself. And I jolt awake.

  


	4. Airport?!

As I awoke, I notice Im still in the car. The radio is softly playing some new song I don’t recognize. Wait. Is that Fall Out Boy?

 

I turn the radio up startling her, but letting her know that I’m  awake. I hum softly to the tune. Man, Fall Out Boy is amazing. 

 

When the song ends  I pull out my phone and earbuds and listen to fob for the rest of the ride. 

 

—(time skip to a few hours later)—

I stand still. The parking lot is busy and I can’t imagine how much worse the inside is. Why do need to get on an airplane? 

 

“Why?” I ask hoping she gets what I’m trying to say. The wind blowing my hair all around the place as a struggle to keep it in place. 

 

“Your new family is in America. A tall man with black hair adopted you. He’s married and they have a child his name is Marco. The mans name is peter and I don’t anything about the woman.” I sigh and hope for the best. “They’ll be picking you up when you touch down.” 

 

“I’m going alone?” I say softly even though  I already know the answer. She gives me a soft nod and goes through Security with me. 

 

hights scare the crap out of me. I’ve never been on a plane before. And man was I scared. 


End file.
